Season 1
Season 1 of American drama series The West Wing aired on NBC television network. Summary In his first term as President, Josiah Bartlet and his eager group of staffers battle day to day issues and attempt to pass legislation through back channels and dealmaking. Among the last moments of this particular year are Sam Seaborn's well-intended relationship with a call-girl, the breakdown of White House Chief of Staff Leo McGarry's marriage and Charlie Young's courtship with Zoey Bartlet, the President's youngest daughter. The President finds himself stalled, concerned with re-election and not focusing on reform. Finally, McGarry rouses the President into action and the team begin to initiate serious reform. At the apex of their progress, however, the President's convoy comes under fire from White Supremacists targeting Charlie Young. Starring :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Moira Kelly as Mandy Hampton (20 episodes) :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young (19 episodes) :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Roger Rees as Lord John Marbury (2 episodes) :John Amos as Percy Fitzwallace (5 episodes) :Tim Matheson as John Hoynes (5 episodes) :Marlee Matlin as Joey Lucas (4 episodes) :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet (3 episodes) :Edward James Olmos as Roberto Mendoza (2 episodes) :Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Morris Tolliver ("Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc") :Mason Adams as Joseph Crouch ("The Short List") :Ken Howard as Peyton Cabot Harrison III ("The Short List") :Karl Malden as Thomas Cavanaugh ("Take This Sabbath Day") :Bob Balaban as Ted Marcus ("20 Hours in L.A.") :Carl Lumbly as Jeff Breckenridge ("Six Meetings Before Lunch") :SPECIAL APPEARANCE BY :David Hasselhoff ("20 Hours in L.A.") :Jay Leno ("20 Hours in L.A.") :Veronica Webb ("20 Hours in L.A.") Recurring cast :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Timothy Busfield as Danny Concannon (14 episodes) :Renée Estevez as Nancy (10 episodes) :Suzy Nakamura as Cathy (9 episodes) :Elisabeth Moss as Zoey Bartlet (7 episodes) :Lisa Edelstein as Laurie (5 episodes) :Allison Smith as Mallory O'Brien (5 episodes) Guest Starring :Jorja Fox as Gina Toscano (4 episodes) :Michael O'Neill as Ron Butterfield (3 episodes) :Bill O'Brien as Kenny Thurman (3 episodes) :John de Lancie as Al Kiefer (2 episodes) :Annie Corley as Mary Marsh ("Pilot") :Marc Grapey as Bill Kentworthy ("Pilot") :F. William Parker as Al Caldwell ("Pilot") :Merrin Dungey as Daisy Reese ("Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc") :John Bedford Lloyd as Lloyd Russell ("Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc") :Michael McGuire as Cal Tillinghouse ("Five Votes Down") :Thom Barry as Mark Richardson ("Five Votes Down") :Jay Underwood as Christopher Wick ("Five Votes Down") :Mark Blum as Katzenmoyer ("Five Votes Down") :Sara Botsford as Jenny McGarry ("Five Votes Down") :Jillian Armenante as Leela ("Five Votes Down") :Guy Boyd as Stanley Maxwell ("The Crackpots and These Women") :Sam Lloyd as Robert Engler ("The Crackpots and These Women") :Nick Offerman as Jerry ("The Crackpots and These Women") :Nicholas Cascone as Loomis ("The Crackpots and These Women") :Rachel Singer as Marge ("The Crackpots and These Women") :David Fabrizio as Jonathan Lacey ("The Crackpots and These Women") :Al Fann as Joe Willis ("Mr. Willis of Ohio") :Charley Lang as Skinner ("Mr. Willis of Ohio") :Kenneth Tigar as Gladman ("Mr. Willis of Ohio") :David Rasche as Carl Everett ("The State Dinner") :Dennis Cockrum as Captain ("The State Dinner") :John Kapelos as Seymour Little ("The State Dinner") :Peter Kors as Rahmadi Sumahidjo Bambang ("The State Dinner") :Sal Landi as Chafey ("The State Dinner") :William Lucking as Bobby Russo ("The State Dinner") :Steve Rankin as FBI Agent #2 ("The State Dinner") :Jeff Williams as Harold Lewis ("The State Dinner") :Charley Lang as Matt Skinner ("Enemies") :Holmes Osborne as Peter Lillienfield ("The Short List") :Paul Austin as George Hufnagle ("In Excelsis Deo") :Tom Quinn as John Noonan ("In Excelsis Deo") :Raynor Scheine as a Homeless Man ("In Excelsis Deo") :John Diehl as Larry Claypool ("Lord John Marbury") :James Hong as David ("Lord John Marbury") :Eric Avari as Habib ("Lord John Marbury") :David Doty as Military Officer ("Lord John Marbury") :Clyde Kusatsu as Joe ("Lord John Marbury") :Iqbal Theba as Indian Ambassador ("Lord John Marbury") :Harry Groener as Roger Tribbey ("He Shall, from Time to Time...") :Madison Mason as Admiral Hackett ("He Shall, from Time to Time...") :David Spielberg as Congressman ("He Shall, from Time to Time...") :Austin Tichenor as Raymond Burns ("He Shall, from Time to Time...") :Dakin Matthews as Simon Blye ("Take Out the Trash Day") :James Handy as Joseph Bruno ("Take Out the Trash Day") :Ray Baker as Jonathan Lydell ("Take Out the Trash Day") :Liza Weil as Karen Larsen ("Take Out the Trash Day") :Linda Gehringer as Jennifer Lydell ("Take Out the Trash Day") :Noah Emmerich as Bobby Zane ("Take This Sabbath Day") :David Proval as Rabbi Glassman ("Take This Sabbath Day") :Felton Perry as Jerry ("Take This Sabbath Day") :Herb Mitchell as Justice ("Take This Sabbath Day") :CCH Pounder as Deborah O'Leary ("Celestial Navigation") :Robert David Hall as David Nessler ("Celestial Navigation") :Vaughn Armstrong as MacNamara ("Celestial Navigation") :Chris Hogan as Mark Miller ("20 Hours in L.A.") :Amy Aquino as Becky Reeseman ("The White House Pro-Am") :Nadia Dajani as Lilli Mays ("The White House Pro-Am") :Rolonda Watts as Melissa ("The White House Pro-Am") :Richard Fancy as Congressman #1 ("The White House Pro-Am") :Kathleen Garret as Congresswoman #2 ("The White House Pro-Am") :Brandon Hammond as Jeffrey Morgan ("The White House Pro-Am") :Lindsay Sloane as Stacy ("Six Meetings Before Lunch") :Christopher Wynne as Edgar Drumm ("Six Meetings Before Lunch") :Paul Provenza as Steve Onorato ("Let Bartlet Be Bartlet") :Richard Penn as Blakely ("Let Bartlet Be Bartlet") :Aaron Lustig as Jerry Graham ("Let Bartlet Be Bartlet") :James DuMont as Major Thompson ("Let Bartlet Be Bartlet") :Ted Marcoux as Major Tate ("Let Bartlet Be Bartlet") :David Brisbin as Ken ("Let Bartlet Be Bartlet") :Andy Buckley as Mike Satchel ("Let Bartlet Be Bartlet") :Bruce Weitz as Senate Majority Leader ("Mandatory Minimums") :Kathleen York as Andy Wyatt ("Mandatory Minimums") :Bill O'Brien as Kenny Thurman ("Mandatory Minimums") :Paul Provenza as Steve Onorato ("Mandatory Minimums") :Thom Gossom Jr. as Ted Mitchell ("Lies, Damn Lies and Statistics") :David Huddleston as Max Lobell ("Lies, Damn Lies and Statistics") :Austin Pendleton as Barry Haskel ("Lies, Damn Lies and Statistics") :Lawrence Pressman as Ken Cochran ("Lies, Damn Lies and Statistics") :Reiko Aylesworth as Janeane ("Lies, Damn Lies and Statistics") Co-Starring :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper (17 episodes) :Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham (15 episodes) :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick (15 episodes) :Devika Parikh as Bonnie (14 episodes) :Kim Webster as Ginger (9 episodes) :Charles Noland as Steve (8 episodes) :Kris Narmont as Katie Witt (8 episodes) :Jana Lee Hamblin as Bobbi (7 episodes) :Peter James Smith as Ed (6 episodes) :Bradley James as Donnie (6 episodes) :Mindy Seeger as Chris (5 episodes) :William Duffy as Larry (5 episodes) :Victor Love as Mike (4 episodes) :Ivan Allen as Roger Salier (4 episodes) :Jacqueline Torres as Sondra (3 episodes) :J.P. Stevenson as a Jonathan (3 episodes) :Colin K. Gray as a Bruce (3 episodes) :Ralph Meyering Jr. as Tom (3 episodes) :Dafidd McCracken as Mike (Secret Service) (2 episodes) :Rose Rollins as Suzanne (2 episodes) :Robyn Pedretti as Candy (2 episodes) :Marvin Krueger as Harrison (2 episodes) :Christopher Kriesa as Mitch Jensen (2 episodes) :Diana Morgan as Jesse (2 episodes) :Juan A. Riojas as Secret Service Agent (2 episodes) :David Sage as John Van Dyke ("Pilot") :Ossi Taylor as College Student ("Pilot") :Tressa DiFiglia as Jennifer ("Pilot") :Wendell Wright as Fred ("Pilot") :Hamilton Mitchell as Luther ("Pilot") :Molly Schaffer as Senior Staffer ("Pilot") :Wendy Blair as Flight Attendant #2 ("Pilot") :Elizabeth Greer as Flight Attendant #3 ("Pilot") :Marlene Warfield as Ruth ("Pilot") :Dean Biasucci as a Man at gym ("Pilot") :Diane Michelle as Jenny McGarry (voice) ("Pilot") :Marcus Boddie as a D.C. Cop ("Pilot") :Gilles Savard as Larouche ("Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc") :Andy Umberger as Stevie ("Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc") :J. August Richards as Bill ("Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc") :Mary Kay Wulf as Janet ("Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc") :Tammy Tavares as Woman ("Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc") :Chuti Tiu as Woman #2 ("Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc") :Steven M. Gagnon as Officer #1 ("Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc") :Eric Fleeks as Officer #2 ("Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc") :Chris Hendrie as a Wes Wright ("Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc") :Paul Doherty as Aide #1 ("Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc") :Neal Moran as Aide #2 ("Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc") :Brad Van Grack as Pedestrian ("Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc") :Chad McKnight as Staffer #2 ("A Proportional Response") :Jack Montoya as Floor Manager ("A Proportional Response") :Andrew Shaifer as Reporter #4 ("A Proportional Response") :George McDaniel as Phil ("A Proportional Response") :Hunter von Leer as Officer #4 ("A Proportional Response") :Jackie Mari Roberts as Janeane ("Five Votes Down") :Mongo Brownlee as Secret Service Agent ("Five Votes Down") :Cynthia Abeln as Female Groupie #1 ("Five Votes Down") :Paige Taylor Adams as Female Groupie #2 ("Five Votes Down") :Hannah Cheek as Female Groupie #3 ("Five Votes Down") :Penny Griego as Newscaster #1 ("Five Votes Down") :Sheila Frazier as Newscaster #2 ("Five Votes Down") :Mia Tate as a Cocktail Waitress ("Five Votes Down") :Julia Pearlstein as a Volunteer ("Five Votes Down") :Michele Marsh as an Economist ("The Crackpots and These Women") :Juwan Howard as Rodney Grant ("The Crackpots and These Women") :Gathering Marbet as Waitress ("Mr. Willis of Ohio") :Blake Shields as Frat Boy #1 ("Mr. Willis of Ohio") :Justin Urich as Frat Boy #2 ("Mr. Willis of Ohio") :Greg Wrangler as Secret Service Agent #2 ("Mr. Willis of Ohio") :Juan A. Riojas as Secret Service Agent #3 ("Mr. Willis of Ohio") :Ariono Suriawinata as Rahm Siguto ("The State Dinner") :Nelson Mashita as Minaldi ("The State Dinner") :Rod Porter as a Harry ("The State Dinner") :Tyler Bowe as Gomez ("The State Dinner") :Shirley Y. Scott as Mildred ("Enemies") :Seth Walker as Tony ("Enemies") :Lance Reddick as DC Police Officer ("In Excelsis Deo") :Christian Copelin as Jeffery Lucas ("In Excelsis Deo") :Morina Pierce as Jessica Hodges ("In Excelsis Deo") :Becky Woodley as Aide ("In Excelsis Deo") :Bill Stevenson as Jaworski ("Lord John Marbury") :Charles Hoyes as Thompson ("Lord John Marbury") :Ryan Cutrona as CIA Director Rollie ("Lord John Marbury") :Gary Cervantes as Bobby ("Lord John Marbury") :J. David Krassner as Jack ("Lord John Marbury") :Christopher Kriesa as Mitch ("Lord John Marbury") :Tom Hall as Mike (Officer) ("Lord John Marbury") :Roger Ranney as Civilian ("Lord John Marbury") :Ronne Troup as Pratt ("He Shall, from Time to Time...") :Roger Ontiveros as Officer #3 ("He Shall, from Time to Time...") :Larry Sullivan Jr. as Hamlin ("Take Out the Trash Day") :Sheryl Arenson as Lock ("Take Out the Trash Day") :Ellen Sugarman as Cantor ("Take This Sabbath Day") :Joe Cosgrove as Peter Hayes ("Take This Sabbath Day") :Richard Gross as Bailiff ("Take This Sabbath Day") :Carmela Rioseco as Sophia Cruz ("Take This Sabbath Day") :Diana Morgan as Jesse ("Celestial Navigation") :Jason C. Morgan as Peter ("Celestial Navigation") :Bob Thompson as Billy ("Celestial Navigation") :Kelly Fialing as Pretty College Student ("Celestial Navigation") :Robert Pine as Greer ("20 Hours in L.A.") :Bart Braverman as Shapiro ("20 Hours in L.A.") :Giovanni Sirchia as Carmine ("20 Hours in L.A.") :Mary Kathleen Gordon as Woman ("20 Hours in L.A.") :Bill Bolender as Man #1 ("20 Hours in L.A.") :Christopher Shea as Man #2 ("20 Hours in L.A.") :Franklin Dennis Jones as Man #3 ("20 Hours in L.A.") :Joe O'Connor as Congressman Calhoun ("The White House Pro-Am") :Roger Eschbacher as Intelligence Officer #1 ("The White House Pro-Am") :David A. Kimball as Intelligence Officer #2 ("The White House Pro-Am") :Julie Pop as Aide ("The White House Pro-Am") :Catherine Schreiber as Segment Producer ("The White House Pro-Am") :Laura Henry as Woman #1 ("The White House Pro-Am") :Valeri Ross as Woman #2 ("The White House Pro-Am") :Kenneth Choi as Mike (Agent) ("Six Meetings Before Lunch") :Todd Sandler as Secret Service Agent ("Six Meetings Before Lunch") :Kimiko Gelman as Secret Service Agent Kelly ("Six Meetings Before Lunch") :Heather Dawn as College Student #1 ("Six Meetings Before Lunch") :Erin Leshawn Wiley as College Student #2 ("Six Meetings Before Lunch") :Chris Conner as Jack (Reporter) ("Mandatory Minimums") :Michael Luckerman as Stuart (Aide #1) ("Mandatory Minimums") :Paul Ehrmann as Dick (Aide) ("Mandatory Minimums") :Diane Nadeau as Aide ("Mandatory Minimums") :Karolyn Nishioka as Celia ("Mandatory Minimums") :Justin Colvin as Rodney ("Lies, Damn Lies and Statistics") :Sherry Houston as Dan Larson ("Lies, Damn Lies and Statistics") :Conrad Bachmann as Ken Kato ("Lies, Damn Lies and Statistics") :M.G. Mills as Rob Konrad ("Lies, Damn Lies and Statistics") :Don Chastain as Reporter #2 ("Lies, Damn Lies and Statistics") :Steven M. Gagnon as Officer #1 ("What Kind Of Day Has It Been?") :George McDaniel as Officer #2 ("What Kind Of Day Has It Been?") :Linda Burden-Williams as Moderator ("What Kind Of Day Has It Been?") :Emidio Antonio as Lou ("What Kind Of Day Has It Been?") :Christopher Dukes as Phil ("What Kind Of Day Has It Been?") :Lisa Croisette as Patty ("What Kind Of Day Has It Been?") :Larry Stahoviak as Steve ("What Kind Of Day Has It Been?") :Derek Triplett as Mikey ("What Kind Of Day Has It Been?") Trivia *Aaron Sorkin was the creator and executive producer. **Thomas Schlamme and John Wells were also executive producers. *The show was a popular and critical hit, finishing 27th overall in viewers and winning nine Emmy awards. *The season was released on DVD on November 18, 2003. Episodes